Entities and people often share information via computing systems during normal business transactions. For example, a customer of a retailer may log into the retailer's website via his mobile phone or access the retailer's smartphone application via his mobile phone. The customer may be required to create a profile with the retailer in order to proceed with a purchase from the retailer. During the process of setting up the profile, the customer provides personal information, such as the customer's name, addresses, payment information, billing information, and the like. The retailer uses the information to setup and maintain customer accounts. In some arrangements, the retailer also uses the information to process purchase orders for purchases made through the website and application. However, it is often difficult for the retailer to truly verify that the customer is who the customer purports to be based on the provided information. Accordingly, the retailer is at risk of facilitating fraudulent transactions attributed to potential victims of identity theft.